1. Technical Field
This embodiments described herein generally relate to radio frequency identification (RFID) systems and more particularly to the design and manufacturing of dual-frequency RFID tags.
2. Related Art
RFID technology harnesses electromagnetic fields to transfer data wirelessly. One of the primary uses for RFID technology is the automatic identification and tracking of objects via RFID tags, which may be attached or incorporated into a variety of objects. Examples include credit cards, passports, license plates, identity cards, cellphones/mobile devices, etc. RFID technology also has applications in numerous areas, including, but not limited to, electronic tolling, parking access, border control, payment processing, asset management, and transportation. Thus, for example, a license plate that includes an RFID tag may be used for the purposes of electronic toll collection (ETC), electronic vehicle registration (EVR), border crossing etc.
An RFID tag can be configured to provide multiple operating frequencies in order to be used in a wider range of applications. For example, a dual-frequency RFID tag can support both high frequencies (e.g., 13.56 megahertz (MHz)) and ultra-high frequencies (e.g., 915 MHz or 2.45 gigahertz (GHz)). Ultra high frequency (UHF) RFID systems can typically provide a greater read distances than high frequency (HF) RFID systems (e.g., near field communication (NFC) systems). Meanwhile, HF RFID systems tend to exhibit greater field penetration than UHF RFID systems.